Hidden Arisens
by Kaze no Kyuuten
Summary: What happens when a 15 year old boy decides to start his journey? Will he be over to triumph over hardships? This is set in the time after Ash/Red defeats team Rocket, Galatic etc. OCxOC possible. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything associated.


Hey there guys. Know I haven't worked on my other stories in quite some time, but I feel that over the time I've been absent (due to school, sports, clubs, etc.) that my story writing abilities have improved. I'm also doing this style of fanfiction now, well honestly due to the fact that I have been a pokemon fan since yellow came out when I was five up to now with the black and white version previews that have shown up in Japan today.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the cannon story, however I do own a few choice characters that will show up throughout the story.

P.S. If you are new to the site _italics _usually mean thoughts of the character.

Chapter 1

" _My name is Soru Tsubame. I am an only child with no memory of his parents who lives by himself. I am fifteen years of age as of this year and have been influenced a bit by the Japanese culture. Today I will be leaving the passing town of Shirorin to become a Pokemon trainer" _is what the skinny pale boy was thinking as he left the house of the elderly couple who raised him throughout his life.

"Bye Ren-Ojiisan, Sakura-Obaasan! I'll visit you guys again whenever I am in the area" shouts Soru as he runs out of the house, into the streets ready to start his journey.

"What a fine young man we've raised. Don't you agree dear" says the elderly man.

"Yes I do. I have a feeling that he'll accomplice great things" says the elderly women as she smiles watching the boy she treated like a grandson run off to the great vast world of Pokemon.

(Near the outskirts of town)

"_Okay let me see if I got everything. Money check, trainer ID check, Pokegear check, medicine check, food check, pokeballs I got from working at the Pokemart check. That should be everything." _I thought to myself looking over the contents of my backpack while I sat in the park that lay between the passing town of Shirorin and Route 2. _"I better get out of here before she finds me"_ was my thoughts as I gathered up my stuff into my backpack.

"Oi Soru!" shouts an overly excited red-headed girl with her braided into one long braid as she runs towards me. Behind her a fair skinned girl with bluish hair tied up into a ponytail tries to keep up.

"Oh hi Misa, hello Mei" I deadpan to the red hear, while greeting the out of breath girl respectively. Misa just laughs while slapping my back as Mei just waves at me with a small blush.

"So Soru you leaving to become a pokemon trainer as well eh" questions Misa with a grin as I stare at her blankly. "Well I guess that means from now on we're rivals then" she says to herself before dragging Mei into the little _conversation_ we were having. "Isn't that right Mei" she asks turning to the shorter girl.

"Um yes" replies Mei softly while turning away from me. "Um good luck Soru" she says quickly with a blush before running off towards the gate.

"Mei" shouts Misa before sighing. "Well Soru guess this means that I better get going. You know that girl really cares for you right" she states looking me right in the eyes. "If you decided to come along with us that would mean the world to her ya know" she says looking off in the direction that Mei ran off in.

"I know that very well, but you and me both know that it is better if I go my separate way from the two of you for now. If I were to tag along with the two of you she wouldn't be able to bring out her full potential as well as the confidence she needs" I reply calmly as I begin to walk towards the entrance to Route 2. "It will be best for her if you also go your separate way from her after the two of you reach the next town" I say without looking back.

"Heh I guess you are right" says Misa with a grin. "As much as I hate to admit it that was what I was planning on doing" says Misa as she looks towards the sky. "Well next time we meet I definitely want to battle you" she says before running off in the direction that Mei ran off to.

"I would really enjoy that" I mutter to myself with a grin as I leave the park ready for the journey that I've been waiting for.

* * *

Well that was the first chapter guys. Ya I know that Soru didn't capture any Pokemon, but he will next chapter. I just felt like introducing the other two characters that will be showing up throughout the story, as well as building on Soru's character a bit. Before I leave I will put up the three characters information.

Name - Soru Tsubame

Age - 15

Hair - Short, dark green

Height - 5'5

Build - Skinny, Athletic

Hometown - Shirorin, Kanto

Name - Misa Takane

Age - 15

Hair - Medium, red, braided into one long braid

Height - 5'4

Build - Slim

Hometown - Shiroin, Kanto

Name - Mei Sayo

Age - 14

Hair - Long, blue, single ponytail

Height - 5'0

Build - Very Slim

Hometown - Shirorin, Kanto

Well that's all for now. Later readers. Please Review by pushing the button below.


End file.
